The present invention relates generally to a chair serving as a safety device for a passenger in an airplane in the event of an emergency and more particularly to a safety device in the form of a large balloon structure with a passenger located at the central part thereof.
Many proposals have been heretofore made for a safety device usable for a passenger in an airplane. The conventional safety device is usually constructed in the form of a parachute which is shot together with a passenger away from the airplane in the event of an emergency by using an explosive or a rocket. However, the conventional safety device has the drawbacks that it is difficult from the design viewpoint to practically shoot the parachute along with a passenger away from the airplane through a housing structure of the airplane and even if possible, the safety device is at an expensive cost to fabricate.